Mamoru
by Cielo Eterno
Summary: Instead of having Mamori, Sena has Haruhi as his protector. Said hero is instantly protective of the wide-eyed innocent brunette and shows anyone who dares to touch a hair on his precious Otouto's head what a protective sibling is capable of. Despite it all everything is peaceful, then HE shows up. Eventual slash! Protective!Harry. Rated for a reason.


**AN: **Enjoy! YA-HA!

**Warnings: **Slash! Protective!Reincarnated!Nonmagical!Harry, some AU.

**Disclaimer: **No ownership here.

**{1}**

Death was something that Harry Potter seemed to not understand.

Get hit by the killing curse, he survives.

A basilisk the size of a train with deadly poison in its veins bites him, he survives.

Hooded creatures try to suck out his soul, he survives.

Faces off with a dragon, survives.

Gets hit by the killing curse _again_, and I bet you can't guess what happens next…He survives!

Of course the last near-death experience was because of Voldemort's soul that somehow snuck it's way inside the first time the snake Lord tried to kill him. Of course he didn't know this until _after _everyone who could have been a father figure to him died.

It seemed that everyone could die but Harry.

No he had to be special, he had to be the _Chosen One_ who saved the wizarding world and was revered as a God.

Some people may think that having riches, fame and glory is something worth living for. He'd give it up if he could.

And he tried, from using spells that changed his features to staying in his Animagus form for an extended amount of time he tried everything he could to get away from the suffocating hold the wizarding world had on him. People were singing praises about him, knocking on his door constantly, heck they even built a statue of him!

At first it hadn't been terrible; he had been relatively used to having reporters bad mouthing him and girls giggling when he was near. Harry had accepted that defeating Dark Lord multiple times would gain attention, but then it started to change.

Girls started trying to sneak love positons in everything he ate and drank repeatedly which ended up with him becoming overly suspicious to the extent that he wouldn't even eat Hermione's food. Reporters peeked through his windows and invaded his home so often that he put up a _Protego Maxima _around his piece of land strong enough to rival what Hogwarts had once had.

Eventually time passed, and he stuck to talking to his friends from Hogwarts and staying far away from the greedy hands of the public.

Being who he was his death wasn't normal by any means, instead of dying from old age Harry Potter died from rather venomous snake bite from a suspicious looking white serpent.

Through the blood boiling pain Harry Potter at age forty-five welcomed death with open arms.

…

…

…

Or not.

**{1}**

_Standing next the river with a large bridge crossing it was a group of three boys encircling a spikey haired brunette, and despite his size the latter was their age even though he looked to be at least two grades below them._

_The brunette was too scared to fend for himself and had been forced to continually retrieve items for the three boys like a dog, not that he would have stood a chance any way if he did try to speak up. Unlike them he had a small, fragile body that was easily bruised and pushed around. _

"_This isn't the right flavor!" Bully number two snarled his face looming over the small brunette's frightened figure. "I ordered chocolate milk not a regular one!" His hand reared back and he threw the small carton on the ground in fury._

_The brunette cowered and covered his head with his hands. "Hiiee! S-sorry! I'll go get you another one!"_

"_Che, this is getting annoying, can't we just beat him up and take his money?" Bully number two suggested a smirk pulling over his features._

_Bully number three cracked his knuckles._

"_Heh." Bully number one laughed, his eyes gleaming in delight. "This was getting boring anyways."_

_The brunette's eyes snapped open, a shiver passed down his spine, and he spun around to make a run for it, instinctively heading toward the one person who would protect him._

"_Hey get back here!"_

_He went as fast as his small legs could take him, which wasn't very at the moment, his breath coming out in pants. Already he was feeling tired but the thought of _him _coming to make the bullies go away made it possible for him to keep putting one foot in front of the other._

_That and the sound of the bullies thundering footsteps was a good initiative itself._

_He rounded a corner sliding across the concrete as he fought to stay up right; _he _had to be around here somewhere _he _always was since football ended around this time._

_A smile bloomed on his face when he recognized the spiky dark hair just a few feet away. _

_Finally, finally! His heart soared and his pace quickened._

_A deep breath-_

"_ANIKI! SAVE ME!"_

_A dark head of hair turned and bangs drifted slightly in the air at the movement, green eyes narrowed and the usually calm face darkened in a protective rage._

_For a moment Sena saw a red aura surrounding the dark haired boy's form before it formed into a flaming inferno in which a phoenix formed it's wings spread out magesitcally. A wind picked up and blew the older boy's dark hair in a wild dance as he focused his full attention on the three beings in front of him. The bullies froze at the frightening battle aura they could feel, not having much of a chance to so much as move before the dark haired boy started to charge at them. _

_The three bullies simultaneously shrieked in fear. _

_From behind a telephone pole the brunette winced as he heard the terrified screeches from the previously 'brave' bullies, Aniki could be scary sometimes especially when he was dealing with bullies._

_A few moments later and he watched in awe as the three bullies ran in fear, tears streaming from their eyes yelling 'it's a demon! Run!' at the top of their lungs._

_His Aniki was so cool!_

_When he was sure that it was safe Sena ran from his hiding place and wrapped his arms around the torso of the one person he trusted more than anything. _

"_That was so cool Aniki!" He praised excitedly remembering the awesome way his brother had kicked the bully's butts. _

_The body in his grasp turned and he looked up when a soft hand settled in his spikey hair. _

_Being seven years old Anezaki Haruhi was the one who had protected him since they first met, it hadn't taken more than a stuttered 'h-h-hello' from the brunette before they had instantly bonded. Something had drawn them together, as if by fate, and neither had much say in the matter._

_Not that either would try to object, Sena and Haruhi were content with each other._

_A soft smile formed on the older boy's lips and Sena once again found himself mesmerized by the way the sun outlined his rather feminine brothers form. "Are you alright, Sena?"_

_He nodded and pushed his face into the older boys shirt, his Aniki was the most amazing person on the planet!_

**{1}**

Harry Potter-no excuse him, _Anezaki Haruhi _really wished that he would stop getting into odd situations like this.

Though this time, it was a little different. And when he said a little, he meant _a lot_.

He was pretty sure that being reborn in an alternate universe, there was no other name for it really, where no magic existed and everyone seemed to be focused on American Football was impossible. Even for him.

Whether it was because of his magic or some deity, the used-to-be wizard wasn't in London any more. Heck he wasn't even in Europe! He had somehow ended up in Japan with Japanese parents of all things.

Waking up in a too-small body hand been fun, neither had being forced fed mushed food or having no control over his blatter for a few years.

Then of course he had to go through toddlerhood again. This time though he wasn't harassed by the Dursleys or forced to live under the stairs, he actually grew up like any normal kid would. Well it was normal to him, he was pretty sure his parents were mystified by how mature their little 'Haru-Kun' was.

He had expected this life to be peaceful, dull compared to his other life but peaceful none the less. There wasn't going to be and snake lords, no white masked cloaked figures, no duty to save the world. He was going to be able to just _be._

But with all its perks Haruhi wouldn't be able to hear one of Hermione's lectures or fail epically at a chess game against Ron. He was in fact _alone. _Perhaps more alone then he had been before, even though he had parents now Hermione and Ron and been like soulmates to him. Not in a romantic sense, but in a 'we were meant to be friends' sense.

After that revelation he did one of the things he did best. He closed everyone off and mourned silently for his loss.

Four six years it worked, the children in his school didn't dare approach him and his parents learned that he didn't need taken care of.

Then he had met the small being named Sena and something had clicked. Perhaps it was because of the unguarded brown eyes that would look up at him, shining with adoration and awe. The brunette had been in a situation similar to what he had experienced, running away from bullies and being forced to do chores for them, and that had made the warrior in him rage protectively.

Just like Ron and Hermione they had bonded within moments, Sena the bright shining light while he the ever present shadow ready to defend at a moment's notice. His instincts from the many years of defeating Voldemort and winning the war sharpened and rose whenever the precious being so much as trembled.

It had taken all of a year for all children who dared threaten his precious Otouto to learn that messing with Sena meant_ death_.

Then of course, when Sena had finally entered into the same school where he could always keep an eye on the trouble magnetic a demon appeared.

Then all hell broke loose.

**{1}**

**AN: **I have recently become an Eyeshield 21 fan _*cough* Himura fan* cough* _and I have to say it isn't too bad. Himura is a unique character that I haven't seen in an anime before, if there is another one like him please do tell, and I couldn't get the idea of this crossover out of my mind. **Here are some changes I made;**

_Harry AKA Anezaki Haruhi is replacing Mamori, she's isn't as annoying as most anime girls are but poor Sena wouldn't be able to move a step if they were both there. _

_This will be Yaoi, Slash, MalexMale- whatever you call it I think you got my point. There will be some parts where Haruhi is jumped and ravished out of nowhere, perhaps Sena too if there's a guy able to outsmart Haruhi. You are warned, proceed if you dare._

_Harry is _not _the master of death, I may go into detail about how he was reincarnated but otherwise I'm just going to say that's how it is. He doesn't have magic either._

_Harry will play football, and I shall try my best to write it so it's enjoyable. _

_Haruhi may have more than one admirer. _


End file.
